


this memory time cannot erase

by castielsangel_x



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Oral Sex, Riding, Spoilers for Hamtunscire Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR HAMTUNSCIRE ARC FROM THE VERY FIRST LINE**Eivor knows grief. It's something that's followed him since childhood. But love, that was definitely new.(More tags to be added as I as more chapters)
Relationships: Eivor/Ubba Ragnarsson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I needed to write more about these idiots because I love them and they won't move out of my head. I am not completely sure where I am taking this so just let a fangirl write about her favourite idiots! :)

The horse beneath Eivor ran like someone had set her tail on fire, carrying him to his destination as fast as she could. Eivor knew he should not push the poor beast to her limit but he had to know, had to see for himself. Aelfred’s words cut deep, speaking of Ubba, of his fall at the Afon River, it could not be true. The great Ubba Ragnarsson, his friend, his ally, his … gods, it could not _be_. He had abandoned his raiders and the longship back down the river to search the camps along the banks but they would come at the sound of his horn if he needed them. Eivor felt his eyes sting with the wind and rain that began to fall, hitting him hard in the face at the speed the horse ran. Her breath came harshly but she still ran for him. He encouraged her with gentle words and soft sounds but he needed to get there. He could see the black smoke rising into the sky from across the river, knowing he was close. They crossed the river quickly, the horse swimming as fast as she could until they emerged from the other side. He finally pulled the horse to a stop, sliding down from the saddle, the horse a little unbalanced on her feet as she snorted, Eivor pulling her over to the river. He guided her head down to drink, her legs folding under herself as she lay down, panting for breath. 

“Good girl …” he said softly, patting her neck gently. “Thank you.” He turned to the tattered camp, bodies everywhere, blood spattered across the camp. Eivor lowered his hood as he walked into the camp, his eyes searching for one only. And there he was, propped up into a sitting position against a post that had previously been holding up a tent, spear still in blood covered hand, a spearhead that had been broken half way down the handle protruding from his chest. Ubba. Eivor felt his heart break in two at the sight of him, moving closer and kneeling down next to him. His face was splattered with blood, his hair in disarray, his cloak torn in places, his leather and armour damaged. A few of his fingers were broken on the hand that help the spear, like he had been too proud to let it go. Ubba Ragnarsson, one of the bravest men he knew, had had the pleasure of knowing. Eivor would never admit to anyone that tears stung his eyes as he looked down at Ubba, reaching over to press his hand against his chest, bowing his head to the great warrior in front of him.

“Ubba …” he said softly. “So Aelfred spoke true. May you join your brother, wherever he found his final peace …” He felt the tears finally fall down his face for his fallen friend, just as a soft touch to his hand on his chest made him jump in fright. He lifted his head, Ubba’s hand resting softly on his wrist, a soft, yet pain-filled, groan left the man in front of him and Eivor moved his hands to cup Ubba’s face, tipping his head back to look him in the eyes, the relief he felt when Ubba’s eyes opened slightly and met his. “ _Ubba_.”

“Wolf-kissed,” he said softly, most of the word coming out as a groan. 

“Hush, Ubba. You are wounded,” he said. “Gods, I cannot believe you are alive.” Ubba chuckled gently before coughing, blood tricking from the side of his mouth.

“I may still see Valhalla before the day is done,” he said and Eivor felt anger bubble in his chest. No, Ubba would not die. Not today.

“ _Stop_ , Ubba. I will not hear those words from you,” he scolded, seething through his teeth before he pressed his forehead against Ubba’s. “ _Please_ don’t leave me.” Ubba lifted his good hand to cup the back of Eivor’s neck, fingers tracing over the scars that had given him his title of Wolf-kissed, his thumb running over his cheek softly.

“Eivor … the gods know this, I do not want to leave this world yet. But I may not have a choice …” he said softly. Eivor pressed his forehead that little bit firmer against Ubba’s before he pulled back, face wet with tears which made Ubba’s expression change. “You weep for me. Why?”

“I need you … with me,” Eivor said. “I … I have come to care for you, Ubba. You have become a presence in my life that I cannot be without _and_ you forgave me for the fate that befell your brother, when other men would have fought me to the death for dishonouring them. But you did not, you _forgave_ me.” Ubba smiled softly, shifting slightly in pain.

“Of course I forgave you. There was no dishonour. Ivarr’s fate was woven a long time ago. He feasts in Odin’s hall now. It seemed it was his fate to die by your axe. I do not blame you, Eivor … I would never blame you” he said. Eivor looked over him, at the spearhead sticking out from just below his shoulder. He needed to remove it, but he was afraid that Ubba could bleed out and he was alone here with him. “They … they tried to spear me more than once. I managed to stop a few, except this one.” He motioned to his chest before he groaned in pain. “Eivor …”

“Hush. I need to take this out, Ubba. I need you to be well again,” he said. He thought about who could help him, what he could do for him. He took off his cloak, readying it to soak up the blood once he removed the spear. Ubba nodded. 

“I’m ready,” he said softly. “Be swift, Wolf-kissed.” Eivor wrapped his hand around the broken handle of the spear, taking a deep breath before he pulled it from Ubba’s shoulder, the cry of pain he gave enough to make every bird in a nearby tree vacate it in fright. Eivor slipped his cloak the best he could in between Ubba’s leather armour and the wound, attaching it to his armour to keep it secure against the wound. The sweat that was building on Ubba’s brow worried him, the bigger man looking pale and sickly.

“I have you … I will make sure you get help, Ubba,” he said, the other man gripping onto Eivor in pain, his face giving away his agony. He took Ubba’s face in his hands again. “I have to get you to Ravensthorpe. I have to deal with Aelfred, but I will come to you the moment it is done.” He looked down the river, the sight of the Raven Clan sails of the longship just beyond the trees. He stood, looking down at Ubba for another moment before he ran to the riverbank and pulled out his horn, sounding it loud for all to hear. He heard voices from round the riverbend, as the longship made its way down the river to them. He moved back to Ubba, squatting down beside him. “Can you stand?” Ubba looked at Eivor before he looked down at his own legs as if he was surprised to see them there. He nodded, holding out an arm and Eivor let him wrap it around his shoulders, supporting the bigger man until he managed to get up onto his feet.

“Eivor!” Bragi called as the longship pulled up along the bank, Rollo and Birna jumping from the ship and moving to help Eivor with Ubba. He was heavy, unable to move quickly but was held up by these strong drengr who stood faithfully by Eivor’s side in battle. They got Ubba onto the longship, lying him down and covering him with furs to keep him warm. Eivor turned his raiders, casting a glance over them all. 

“Friends, I need you now. I need you to take Ubba back to Ravensthorpe, back to Valka and Randvi. I have a duty now, to destroy King Aelfred of Wessex. Sail swiftly, no raids, not now. Ubba needs medicine. He needs to heal. Can I trust you to deliver a most precious cargo?” he asked. There was a silence for a moment before Bragi banged his fist to his chest. 

“You can count on us, my jarl,” Bragi said before the other followed suit, banging their fists against their armour. Eivor smiled softly before he turned to Ubba again, who was watching him through tired eyes. Eivor knelt beside him, reaching for his hand that rested on his chest. He checked that his cloak was still tied securely around his wound.

“Precious cargo, am I?” Ubba teased and Eivor smiled shyly.

“Indeed,” he said before he leaned down and kissed Ubba’s forehead gently. “You must be away now. When I return to Ravensthorpe, I hope to hear good news.” Ubba reached up and ran his fingers over Eivor’s cheek ever so gently.

“I shall try not to disappoint you …” he said, a groan of pain leaving his lips. Eivor felt his heart beat faster in his chest, not wanting to leave him but he had to, had to carry out his duty. Eivor leaned down again and kissed Ubba gently on the lips, the softest whisper of a touch before he pulled back, both men watching each other, almost in awe. “We will most definitely be discussing _that_ when you get back …” Eivor smiled before he turned to his crew, who were watching the two men in wonder. 

“Take care of him. Sail swiftly …” Eivor said, jumping out of the longship and backing away as they raised the sail and began to moving down the river. He watched until the longship was out of sight before he went for his horse and rode back to the forward camp to meet Guthram and Soma, his allies from all over England smiling at him from every direction. His heart felt full, seeing everyone there together as they planned the next movement of their plan. But his mind fell to Ubba, hoping he would pull through.

“You look far away,” Soma said as the sun began to disappear in the distance, night fast approaching. He turned to her and Guthram.

“Ubba lives,” he said and they both opened their mouths to speak but he raised a hand to hush them. “For now. He was gravely injured. I had to see if Aelfred spoke the truth. I have sent him on my longship to Ravensthorpe in hopes he will be healed. Aelfred thinks he has bested us but he has not. He did not take Ubba from us, but I will take _everything_ from him.” Eivor looked back towards the village on the hill, Soma and Guthrum by his side.”Everything.”

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chepenham was theirs yet Aelfred had managed to get away, leaving Goodwin to die for his lord. He would find Aelfred but now was not the time. They had suffered losses in the attack, losses that would bring him grief for a long time. Soma, Hjorr, Hunwald. Three friends who had fought bravely by his side, now gone to sit at Odin’s side, or in Hunwald’s case, his father’s side with their God. He had bid goodbye to his allies and was now making the long journey back to Ravensthorpe. His grief hit him hard, thinking of the friends and allies he was still lucky to have. He barely paid attention to the journey home, his horse carrying him until he needed to stop for the night to sleep, setting off again at first light. He needed familiar friends, familiar smells, a familiar bed. He needed Sigurd, Randvi, Hytham, Vili … Ubba. Gods, _Ubba_. He hoped he still lived. He knew his heart could not take his loss on top of the loss he had suffered already.

“Eivor’s home.” Voices brought him back to himself for a moment, realising he was entering the settlement, the delighted voices of children excited to see him. He tried his best to smile for them as he led his horse to Rowan, slipping down from the saddle as the man took the reins from him. He thanked him, going to undo the saddle to help but Rowan put a hand on his forearm, stopping him. 

“I can do this. Go. There are others who need you,” he said, cocking his head towards the longhouse. Eivor swallowed and he nodded his thanks before he turned and made his way to the longhouse. He entered, almost walking into Valka, whose hands were full of potions and herbs. She smiled softly at him before she left the longhouse. Eivor looked towards his room, one door open, the other closed. He could make out Randvi sitting on the edge of his bed. He made his way over, hearing her humming softly from within the room. Dwolfg sat outside, almost like he was standing guard and Eivor scratched his ear softly on the way by. He pushed open the other door, looking over at the bed. Ubba lay there, covered in sheets and furs, still very much alive. Eivor’s heart began to beat hard in his chest, willing the tears of joy to stay down, as this was not a time for joy when so much death was hurting him. Ubba’s shoulder and arm was bandaged well, another wrapped around the hand that rested on his chest, his broken fingers set and tightly bound. Randvi was wiping his brow with a damp cloth as Ubba dozed gently, his breathing still a little wheezy. Randvi must have realised he was there as she turned to look in his direction, smiling softly at him before she stood, moving towards him.

“There is a sadness in your eyes …” Randvi said softly. Eivor nodded.

“Hamtunscire is ours, but the cost was great,” he said. “Soma, Hunwald, Hjorr … they all paid the price,” he said, Randvi reaching out to take his hand in hers. He gripped it tightly, taking a deep breath before he looked at her. “How is he?” Randvi met his eye before looking over her shoulder at Ubba. 

“He is not out of the woods yet. There is still risk of infection, but Valka sees to his pain. It did not look good when he arrived. He was unconscious when he got here and did not wake for some time. He woke for the first time last night, asking for you,” she said and Eivor looked between Ubba and Randvi for a moment. “He was delirious with the pain when he first woke but he is stable and Valka thinks he should heal well. You did a good thing, Eivor. He would not have made it if you had not found him.” 

“Yes, I had feared returning here to find another grave, but I am relieved it is not so,” Eivor said. He watched Ubba for a moment before he looked back to Randvi.

“The way you look at him, Eivor …” she said, smiling sadly. “I am almost envious …” Eivor looked away. He knew her feelings but did not share them. She was his most trusted friend and he needed her in his life, but not the way she wanted to be. 

“These feelings I have, they are rather new,” he said. “He … he is …” Randvi turned his hand in hers, palm up, to place the wet rag in her hand into his. She nodded in understanding.

“I shall leave you alone. Look after him,” Randvi said before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Eivor watched her walk away before he turned back to the bed, moving closer ever so slowly. He removed his weapons and the bulk of his armour before he sat down on the edge of the bed, dipping the rag into the bowl of water, wringing it out before he dabbed it against Ubba’s brow. The bigger man looked so much younger in sleep, his face relaxed and calm. To say he was relieved that Ubba was alive and safe would have been the biggest understatement. He folded the rag and lay it gently on Ubba’s forehead before he pressed the back of his fingers to Ubba’s cheeks, checking for fever, but relieved to find his temperature normal.

“Bring back Randvi, at least her hands are softer than yours,” came Ubba’s tired voice and Eivor felt his heart beat faster in his chest, smiling widely when Ubba opened his eyes ever so slightly.

“Ubba …”

“I told you I would not disappoint you,” Ubba said, reaching with his good hand for Eivor’s. The drengr lifted his own hand to meet Ubba’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of Ubba’s hand. “Thank you, Wolf-kissed. You saved my life.” He swallowed, his throat dry. Eivor seemed to notice and he looked around the room for his water skin, standing from the bed to get it before he helped Ubba take a drink, supporting his head so he did not choke. Once Ubba had drank his fill, Eivor discarded the water skin and the rag from his forehead and moved to the other side of the bed, lying along the length of Ubba’s body. His own body was tired from the battle for Hamtunscire and the long ride home. The sadness he felt for the death of his friends was counter balanced with the joy he felt at seeing Ubba alive and well. “There’s a sadness in your eyes …” Ubba’s words echoed Randvi’s, making Eivor meet his eyes.

“We lost Soma …” was all he managed to say. Ubba sighed softly before moving slightly. Eivor went to protest but Ubba managed to slide his good arm under the other man and pull him closer to his side, letting him rest against him. Eivor buried his face against Ubba’s neck and he finally let his body relax before he began to weep silently, Ubba feeling his tears against his neck.

“Sleep, Eivor … I will be here with you,” Ubba said, his own body still tired and sore. Both men fell asleep together, in the warmth and comfort of each other and in the safety of the longhouse and of each others arms, content to be where they were, together.

  
  
  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to write lots of Eivor x Ubba fluff and smut. All the god damn time.

The sky was still dark with hints of pink and orange when Eivor emerged from his room, running a hand over the back of his neck as he yawned. He could not sleep any longer, nightmares and visions of battles fought and won, but Soma, Hunwald, Hjorr, their faces in front of him, blaming him for the fate that befell them. He had woken drenched in sweat, head and heart pounding, Ubba still sleeping deeply next to him. He moved over the longhouse, grabbing a piece of bread from a bowl on the table, moving over to his jarl’s throne, dumping himself down heavily with a deep sigh. He ripped a piece of bread off with his fingers but made no attempt to eat it, the headache he had bothering him. 

“Eivor?” Sigurd’s voice came from beside him, startling him. He moved forward towards Eivor, kneeling next to the chair. “Are you well?” Eivor looked down at the bread in his hand before popping a bit in his mouth before he met Sigurd’s eyes.

“Randvi did not tell you?” he asked and Sigurd sighed gently.

“She told me enough. I am sorry for your loss, Eivor. You truly made friendships here, not just alliances. That is clear from the sorrow I can see in your eyes,” he said, placing his hand on Eivor’s arm. “I am here for you if you need me, my jarl.” Eivor huffed a gentle laugh, looking back down at the bread in his hands.

“I shall never be used to hearing you say that,” he said. “But I am glad you are with me, brother.” He leaned over and pressed his forehead to Sigurd’s gently. “You are up earlier than usual.” Sigurd smiled. 

“I worried for you, brother,” he said, gently. “Ubba, how is he?” Eivor smiled softly.

“Still in considerable pain, but he is well,” Eivor said. 

“I am glad,” Sigurd said before he stood, ruffling the short hair on top of Eivor’s head. “Get some more sleep if you can. You look like horse-trampled shit.” Both men laughed, Sigurd dodging the piece of bread that Eivor lobbed at his head before he went back to his and Randvi’s room. Eivor sank back in his chair for a moment, looking out over the longhouse, bathed in soft firelight. He basked in the silence for a moment, his eyes closing, leaning his head back against the chair, still very tired. 

“A jarl’s throne suits you, Eivor.” The drengr opened his eyes again to see Ubba standing in the middle of the longhouse, dressed in only his breeches. He looked uncomfortable and in pain and it was only now that Eivor noticed one foot bandaged too. Eivor stood but Ubba held up his hand. “Before you scold me for getting out of bed, I needed to stretch my legs. I have been in bed since I arrived here. I shall go back soon. In truth, I missed your warmth, Wolf-kissed. But I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Eivor moved closer to the bigger man, eyes moving over the bigger man’s form, his tattooed arms and chest, broad and muscular. He looked a little unsteady on his feet so Eivor reached for his arm and him wrap it around his shoulders, leading him over to sit at one of the feasting tables, guiding him to sit down.

“Do you want something to eat?” Eivor asked but Ubba brushed off his question.

“You did not answer me. Are you alright?” he asked again. Eivor let go of his arm and moved to sit opposite him at the table. “You look tired.”

“My sleep was plagued with terrors, dreams of our fallen friends. They blamed me for their death, told me I was no friend of theirs and that I led them to their end …” he said. “I could not sleep any longer.” Ubba watched him as he spoke, Eivor not meeting his eyes, before he reached over the table to place his hand on top of Eivor’s.

“You are not to blame. You called on your allies, your friends, for help and they came without hesitation. I would have been there the moment you called had my camp not been set upon by Saxon soldiers,” he said. “I cannot say that I am not glad to be still here when Valhalla was within my grasp. But I am glad that I am here with you, Eivor.” Both me smiled softly at each other, Eivor turning his hand beneath Ubba’s to take it gently. “Come Wolf-kissed. I ache all over and feel rather faint. Come back to bed and sleep. You were a very welcome warmth by my side.” Eivor stood and moved beside Ubba, helping him up with his arm around his shoulders again.

“I shall …”

“Ubba Ragnarsson … you should be resting, you stubborn oaf,” Valka’s voice came from behind the two men, cutting Eivor off. Ubba groaned at being caught out of bed, Eivor trying his hardest not to laugh. “Eivor, you should know better.”

“Valka, apologies. I merely needed to stretch my legs but I am this moment going back to bed. Such a short time on my feet and yet I feel exhausted,” Ubba said. “Eivor is not to blame. He was just about to help me.” Eivor began to walk, leading Ubba back to bed with a strong arm around his back and Ubba’s arms over his shoulder. Valka followed them into the bedroom. Eivor eased Ubba down onto the bed, the bigger man wincing as he went. His shoulder, where the spear had hit, gave him the most pain now that Valka’s medication had worn off. Valka requested some water and Eivor obeyed, bringing back a jug of hot water that had been slowly warming over a fire over at Wallace and Petra’s home. Valka was checking his wounds, removing Ubba’s bandages to give them a wash and some fresh bandages. Eivor watched from the doorway, Valka’s skilled hands working their best, before she gave him some berries to eat, not to upset his stomach too quickly by feeding him too much to quickly. She gave him more relief for his pain before she insisted that he get back into bed. He did as she asked, lying back on the bed and letting Valka cover him with the furs.

“I insist you take a few more days, Ubba. Your injuries were severe so it may take longer to heal if you do not get a sufficient amount of rest,” she chastised and Ubba nodded.

“Of course,” he said, his eyes already heavy with tiredness. Valka turned to Eivor. 

“If he has any more pain, come to me,” she said and Eivor nodded before she touched his arm gently and left the room. Eivor closed the door before he stripped himself of his tunic, feeling Ubba’s eyes on him as he did so. He moved over to the bed and he slipped under the furs again with Ubba, recreating their positions from the night before. Ubba slid his arm around him, his hand resting gently on Eivor’s hip, Eivor resting gently against his shoulder. They both lay in companionable silence, Ubba’s fingers tracing gently against Eivor’s bare side. 

“Are we going to talk about the obvious?” Ubba asked softly, moving his head slightly so his cheek rested against the top of Eivor’s head. 

“Hmm?” Eivor asked, making Ubba chuckle.

“I have always enjoyed your company, Eivor …” he said. “We have a mutual … attraction, would you not say? I think we have since we met. Your kind heart, despite how much violence you have seen in your life. You were born to lead, no matter how much you always thought you were destined to follow Sigurd.” Eivor tipped his head back to look up at Ubba. “You have come a long way since we first met, Wolf-kissed, and yet I find myself drawn to you.” Eivor swallowed hard before he moved to lean up on his elbows, body pressed along the length of Ubba’s body as he looked down at him. He leaned down slowly, his own nerves creeping up on him, his lips pressing against Ubba’s softly, like back on the longship the day they found him. The kiss was over in mere moments, Eivor swallowing hard as Ubba’s hand slid up his back, pulling him closer again, Eivor’s kiss was deeper this time, his hand cupping Ubba’s face softly until he had to pull back for air.

“So we are on the same page then?” Ubba asked, his tongue poking out to lick his lips, breathing heavily. Eivor smiled gently.

“I would say so.”

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Now that all possible alliances had been made, Eivor had more free time to spend at Ravensthorpe, helping with the upgrade of buildings, helping Hytham locate the last few members of the Order of Ancients, assisting with training and anything anyone else needed him for. Sigurd and Randvi had told him they were deciding to give their marriage another chance, despite their reasons to end it not too long ago. Eivor was happy for them, knowing that he himself could not give Randvi what she had wanted, not when his feelings lay elsewhere. Ubba was healing well, though he tired easily still. He and Eivor took walks around the settlement, Eivor there for him to lean on should it get too much. His raiders in the barracks were full of questions for the son of Ragnar, who was more than happy to spend his time with them. Ubba and Sigurd still spoke on occasion, reminiscing about their first meeting, about Ivarr, Ceolbert, who had also fallen, Eivor’s guilt about them kicking him in the gut. Ubba had simply taken his hand under the table in support, but carried on his conversation with Sigurd anyway. Ubba did not blame him for Ivarr, he knew how bad his brother was.

A storm hit Ravensthorpe hard one night, wind rushing, rain hammering down and turning the dirt paths into muddy puddles. The wind battered against the buildings. Tarben’s bakery roof was damaged and Eivor threw himself into helping the bigger man try to tie it down and keep it in place until the wind had stopped. Randvi ushered everyone into the longhouse where they would be able to shelter that little better. Rollo, Birna, Bjorn and handful of Eivor’s raiders helped with other buildings in distress. The cold wind burned at Eivor’s eyes and cheeks, the rain cold but not as cold as Norway’s winters and for that he was grateful. 

“Eivor … hold the roof, I shall tie it down,” Tarben said, disappearing inside the bakery with more rope, securing it from the inside as Eivor secured it from the outside. His fingers were slippery from the rain, the weather getting worse. “It’s secure for now, Eivor. Go help the others.” Eivor jumped down from the roof, patting Tarben on the shoulder as he went by, running for Gunnar’s forge. He helped Gunnar and a very pregnant Brigid with the forge before he insisted they went to the longhouse. 

“Eivor …” Ubba’s voice called from up near Petra’s hut. “Come, before it gets worse.” He ran up the path towards Ubba, soaked to the bone and shivering, the larger man wrapping an arm around Eivor and leading him back to the longhouse, under the shelter. He led him to the fire in the middle of the longhouse, leading him to sit. He pulled at the sleeve of Eivor’s tunic. “Off …” Eivor obeyed as Ubba moved to get some furs to wrap him in to stop him shivering. He draped one over him, smiling gently at him before he moved to speak to Randvi for a moment. The storm continued to rage on, thunder and lightning sounding a flashing overhead. Ubba joined Eivor, before they both became storytellers for the children of the settlement, who sat listening in awe at their tales of adventure and battle, keeping them distracted from the storm. Eivor finally stopped shivering, the fire warming his skin and Ubba’s presence next to him, pressed against him so their body heat was shared. Everyone began to lie down where there was space to do so, trying to sleep through the thunder. Eivor got up after a while and walked between everyone, checking on his clan. Ubba sat by the fire, his shoulder sore, watching Eivor. He had not lied to Eivor when he told him he was a good leader. He cared for his clan, his people. Not that Sigurd had cared less, but Eivor was born for the role of a leader, the way he led the people when they had captured Burgred, when they went to rescue Sigurd from Fulke at Portcestre. He never lost his head, no matter what was at stake. Ubba stood, making his way around sleeping bodies to Eivor, who was standing looking out the door at the end of the longhouse. He turned the drengr to face him, Eivor looking up at him with tired eyes and a soft smile, so handsome, so desirable. He cupped his face in his hands and he kissed him deeply, right there in the longhouse. Eivor made a noise against his lips, holding onto Ubba’s wrists as he kissed him back, both men locked in an embrace they both wanted so badly. Ubba’s lips tasted a little of the pain relief that Valka had been feeding him, faint now as it had been some hours since he had had any last. Ubba’s tongue pressed against his lips and Eivor opened his mouth, letting him in. Eivor groaned softly, running his hand up Ubba’s chest, momentarily forgetting and pressing harder than he intended against Ubba’s wound, the bigger man groaning in pain and breaking the kiss, both breathing heavily.

“Ubba … I am sorry …” he said, eyes wide and worried, but Ubba simply cupped his cheek, running a thumb along his cheekbone.

“You are worth the pain, Eivor …” he said and Eivor looked down with a smile, a blush on his cheeks at the compliment. He kissed Ubba again quickly before he led him back to the fire, not noticing Sigurd and Randvi’s eyes on them before they shared a knowing look and a smile. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ubba x Eivor fluff and some smut. Also brief spoilers for many different aspects of the game up to the end.

Ubba had settled in nicely in Ravensthorpe while he had been healing, helping where he could, lending his strength to people in need. He wasn’t quite ready to practise fighting again with the raiders due to the discomfort caused when he exerted himself too much. The worst feeling was watching Eivor leave the settlement to go on raids with his crew, disappointed he could not join him yet. He kept himself busy, speaking to Gunnar, Brigid letting him feel the life within her wriggle around, kicking hard at his hand, bringing a smile to his face. He helped Petra hunt, brushed the horses for Rowan while he resupplied and cleaned the stables, helped Tarben carry grain, helped Randvi with anything he could, anyone he could. He would not be an unhelpful guest. 

“Ubba! Ubba!” came the voices of some of the young children from the settlement as he sat against a tree in the shade next to the waterfall by Valka’s hut, the young ones wearing makeshift battle helmets, brandishing sticks like swords. The young boy, Knud he was sure Eivor called him, stepped forward. “We are the warriors of the Raven Clan and we challenge you, Son of Ragnar.” Ubba stood before he put his hands on his hips, smirking at the children.

“I accept your challenge, mighty warriors,” he said proudly. Without warning the three children tackled him, Ubba laughing as he stumbled backwards, grabbing two of the children and throwing one over his shoulder, the other tucked under his arm. “The mighty son of Ragnar has you in his grasp now, warriors. What say you?” Knud jabbed at his armour with his stick and Ubba feigned pain, dropping slowly to his knees, letting the others go before putting a hand down on the grass, one against his chest . “You have bested me, warrior of the Raven Clan, with one might strike.” He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the sky, trying to catch his breath.

“What is going on here?” Eivor’s voice said suddenly. Ubba looked up at him, Eivor’s expression one of amusement before he held out a hand.

“Save yourself, drengr. These warriors have bested me in battle. Flee, before they get you,” he said dramatically, smiling gently up at Eivor just as Knud and his friends shouted ‘get him’ and tackled Eivor to the ground too. Ubba laughed deeply, moving to sit up, brushing the dust from his armour. Dwolfg suddenly came bounding over at all the commotion, growling playfully and licking excitedly at Eivor’s face. Ubba laughed out loud, unable to stand at just how much laughter erupted from him.

“Dwolfg!” Eivor chastised, the wolf pulling at his cloak before he finally got him to let go. “Mighty warriors, I surrender …” The children climbed off him and called out their victory before running back into the settlement, leaving Eivor and Ubba lying laughing in the grass. Ubba managed to sit up fully, extending a hand to Eivor, pulling him up to sit. 

“What a story they will tell, besting the son of Ragnar and Eivor of the Raven Clan,” Ubba said and Eivor chuckled. 

“Yes, indeed they will,” Eivor said, shifting closer to Ubba, both men propping themselves up against a tree, shoulders pressed together.

“How was your raid?” Ubba asked, closing his eyes and putting his head back against the tree. Eivor sighed from beside him.

“Not without its injuries this time. Rollo took an arrow meant for Finnr,” Eivor said. “Luck was on his side. Strong lad, kept on fighting no matter what. He will be fine” He leaned over a little, resting his head against Ubba’s shoulder. The bigger man smiled softly at the movement. 

“I should like to come on a raid with you … if you feel I would serve your crew well as long as I am here,” he said. “I would make myself useful.” Eivor lifted his head again and looked up at Ubba, the sun shining over his face as he relaxed back against the tree.

“Are you … thinking of leaving?” Eivor asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Ubba turned his head and opened his eyes.

“I think I am almost healed, there will be no more need to be babied by Valka and her salves and potions,” he said, startling suddenly when Eivor was up on his feet immediately, walking over towards the small lake, looking down into the water, arms folded over his chest. Ubba frowned, getting slowly to his feet and he moved behind Eivor, sliding his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. “Eivor?” The set of his shoulders was tense, Ubba noticed, moving closer so his front was pressed to Eivor’s back. “Talk to me.” Eivor sighed softly, dropping his arms and turning to Ubba.

“I have become used to you being here, to coming home to _you_ ,” he said. “I had hoped you would consider staying here in Ravensthorpe with us, with … with _me_.” His eyes were burning a hole in Ubba’s chest, not looking up to meet his until Ubba took hold of his chin and tilted his head back a little, making eye contact unavoidable.

“Are you asking me to stay?”

“I know you are used to being out there fighting, raiding, hunting. But what if we could do that together? We would always have Ravensthorpe to come home to … together,” Eivor asked, looking ever so slightly bashful. Ubba stared at him for a moment before a small smile found its way onto his lips, leaning down to kiss Eivor gently, the smaller man gripping onto him like his life depended on it, sighing contently against his lips. Ubba pushed for a deeper kiss, humming gently into Eivor’s mouth before he pulled back first, brushing the tip of his nose against Eivor’s. 

“You could have just asked,” Ubba said with a smile.

“I did not want to think about our time together being over so quickly,” he said. “I would like it very much if you were to stay with me, Ubba. Share my table, share my bed, everything.” Ubba’s smile only got wider before he stood back, thumping his fist against his chest.

“I would be happy to, my jarl …” he said, and Eivor laughed before shoving Ubba gently.

“Arse,” he chuckled before Ubba shoved him back only for Eivor to lose his balance and topple unceremoniously into the water behind him. Ubba’s eyes widened in shock, not having meant to shove him so hard, before he doubled over laughing at Eivor’s glare as he sat there, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Ubba moved forward to extend a hand out to Eivor, who took it and forcefully tugged Ubba down into the water beside him, the bigger man letting out a shout of shock at the cold water before both men were splashing water at each other like a pair of over excited children. A clearing of someones throat made them both stop and look up to see Randvi standing there, eyebrow raised and smirking with her arms over her chest. 

“Not to disturb your hard work, my jarl …” she said and almost began laughing out loud at Eivor’s wounded puppy look. “Hytham is looking for you. He has some information from your Poor Fellow Soldier of Christ.” Eivor nodded.

“Apologies Randvi … I have kept him from his duties,” Ubba said, making to stand before Eivor pushed him over again before getting up and darting from the water. 

“I shall change and see Hytham immediately,” he said, winking at Ubba before he dashed away in the direction of the longhouse. Ubba sighed and shook his head in amusement, Randvi stepping forward into the shallows, holding out her hand to Ubba.

“Pull me in and it’ll be the last thing you ever do, son of Ragnar,” she said, but with a smile on her face. Oh, Ubba did not dare to think of what she would do. He took her hand and she helped him up, the bigger man soaked, both stepping out of the water, Ubba running a hand over his face to wipe off the water droplets. “When you arrived here on Eivor’s longship, unconscious, Bragi told me that he had never seen Eivor so worried, so frantic. He asked them to get you here and to Valka with all the speed they could muster. I thought it well done that Eivor had managed to form an alliance with the sons of Ragnar in the first place, as well as their friendship. But what I see is more than friendship.” Ubba swallowed hard, fidgeting under Randvi’s gaze.

“Is it a problem?” Ubba asked. Randvi smiled.

“Not at all, Ubba. Just with everything he has been through, what he went through with Sigurd, Fulke, even back to his childhood, he needs some happiness in his life. I see you are that happiness. I trust he asked you to stay?” she asked and Ubba nodded. “Good. You are a welcome face among the Raven Clan. You are good for him, Ubba. I see that now.” She patted his shoulder and went to walk away back to the longhouse.

“Was I a doubt in your mind?” he asked and she turned to him.

“Eivor loves with his whole heart, anyone can see that. I just prayed that it was not a fleeting moment, a distraction. It seems it is not so,” she said. “Good day, Ubba Ragnarsson.” He watched her walk away before he let out a breath, leaning against a nearby tree, feeling like a child who had had a scolding from their mother. He took a glance around Ravensthorpe before he followed Randvi to the longhouse to change.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Darkness fell, nights becoming colder as they neared winter. A low fog hung over the settlement as Ubba made his way to bed after helping Tekla with her delivery of barrels for her mead. He carried a flaming torch through the haze, lighting the small braziers in the doorway before he doused the torch in a water barrel, discarding the wood. The longhouse was quiet, Sigurd and Randvi chatting quietly by the alliance map, nodding to him as went towards Eivor’s room - _their_ room. He smiled at the thought, grabbing two tankards of mead from the table before he pushed open the door. Eivor stood beside the bed, undoing the bracers from his wrists, looking up as Ubba entered and smiling softy. Ubba’s heart began to race, hoping that that smile would only ever be for him. He put down the mead and undid his cloak from his shoulders and put it down before he made his way over to Eivor, taking his wrists in his hands, stopping Eivor from doing what he was doing.

“Ubba?”

“Hush …” he said softly and his own deft fingers tackled the buckles on his bracers, removing them one at a time from his wrists and placing them on the table next to the bed before he took Eivor’s hand in one of his, the other tracing patterns up the inside of his wrist with soft caresses, tracing the markings of his tattoos before he did the same to his other wrist. Eivor’s eyes were on him as he touched him before Ubba leaned in and kissed him softly. “Talk to me.”

“What?”

“I have come to realise I do not know much about you, other than what I’ve come to know since you have been here. I woud like to know more about you, if we are to … be together,” Ubba said. Eivor smiled slightly. Ubba had a fair point. He nodded gently and kissed Ubba again before they sat together on the bed, Ubba grabbing their tankards, handing one to Eivor. Eivor took a drink and began to talk, Ubba listening intently as he spoke. He talked about Heillboer, about his parents, anger apparent in his tone when he spoke about their deaths at the hands of Kjotve the Cruel. He spoke about fire and destruction from Kjotve’s clan, his escape with Sigurd and the attack from a wolf leading to his moniker, Wolf-kissed. Ubba drank from his tankard as he watched Eivor, a vast array of emotions shown on his features as they spoke. He spoke Fornburg, of Sigurd and Randvi with adoration, of their childhood into adulthood, their departure for England, other things that Ubba wouldn’t have known until now. He spoke about Sigurd’s delusions of grandeur, their trip back to Norway, what they found there. Ubba could not believe his ears when Eivor had told him about Valhalla, but he listened, about Basim’s betrayal, Sigurd’s apologies, their brotherhood strong still. And finally he opened up about Hamtunscire, about Soma, Hunwald, Hjorr, his friends. He spoke until his voice was hoarse and his eyes were shining with unshed tears, until the candles in his room had burned low, a soft glow lighting both of their faces. 

“You … you have led an extraordinary life, Eivor … though you might not think it,” he said, reaching for Eivor’s hand. He swallowed hard, looking down at their entwined fingers. “I am in awe of you. Thank you … for letting me be part of your story.” Eivor smiled softly, putting down his tankard before he took Ubba’s from him, scooting closer to him on the bed. Ubba pulled him down to lie beside him, hands clasped between their chests as they lay facing each other.

“Randvi had words with me earlier,” Ubba said with smile at Eivor’s confused face. “She feared the son of Ragnar would not be good enough for you.” Eivor looked shocked that Randvi would say that.

“Ubba, I am sorry …” he said and Ubba put his finger to Eivor’s lips.

“I have had that same fear myself,” he said. When Eivor went to speak, he carried on, stopping him. “When I met you and Sigurd, I was immediately infatuated with you. I thought it a fleeting moment, strong drengr like you could have anyone. Then Ivarr began to spend more time with you and I got jealous. Part of me, when you told me you killed Ivarr, part of me sighed with relief, even though I did not wish him dead. He was my brother and I loved him.” Eivor shifted forward a little more, his eyes darting all over Ubba’s face, taking him all in. “I care for you, Eivor, so much.” They watched each other for a moment before Eivor had rolled Ubba onto his back, climbing on top of him, stealing the breath from his lungs with passionate kisses but Ubba quickly flipped them so that Eivor was the one on his back, looking at Ubba with confused eyes.

“What …?”

“I want to take care of you, Wolf-kissed,” he said, rucking up Eivor’s tunic to bare his chest and belly to him, kissing his lips again before making his way down his body, pressing soft kisses to as much skin as he could, taking a hard nipple in his mouth and sucking on it gently, a pleasurable sigh falling from Eivor’s mouth, his hand sliding to the back of Ubba’s head, his thumb running across the shaved side. Ubba’s kisses continued down his body, his tongue licking at him, biting gently to leave his mark on the drengr. His hand began caressing Eivor’s cock through his breeches, Eivor lifting his arse from the bed so that Ubba could drag them down, nipping and nuzzling against his hip as he circled his cock with his large hand, stroking slowly as his mouth marked a path back up his body before he took the other nipple in his mouth. Eivor gasped as Ubba nipped at it with his teeth before licking over it gently. 

“ _Ubba_ …” His name from Eivor’s lips was sinful, the drengr’s head tipped back into the pillow as Ubba dragged his thumb over the head of his cock, his mouth already making its way back down again until he took Eivor in his mouth, hand cupping at his balls as he sucked teasingly on the head. Eivor felt like his heart would burst from him at how hard it was pounding in his chest. He pulled at Ubba’s hair none to gently as he took more of him in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly on his cock until Eivor was a writhing mess beneath him. He slipped his hand down to grab at Ubba’s on his hip, still moaning his name. His hips pushed up but Ubba held him down with his strength, still sucking greedily at him until Eivor’s cried out, Ubba pulling away to stroke him in a tight fist until Eivor came over his belly, breathing hard as Ubba took his hand gently. Eivor pulled his tunic off completely before sagging back against the pillow, pulling at the shoulder of Ubba’s tunic. “Come here …” Ubba tucked him back into his breeches before crawling up his body and kissing him soundly, feeling Eivor’s hands pulling at the waist of his breeches. He grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Not tonight. Tonight was for you,” he said softly. “Sleep now, Wolf-kissed. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Eivor fitted snugly under Ubba’s chin, against his body, still a little breathless until his body was taken over with tiredness. He went to speak but Ubba rubbed gently at his back. “Hush, sleep. I will be here.”


End file.
